Donny
Donny (born in the 1970s) is the hidden main antagonist of Ted and Ted 2. He is Ted's arch-nemesis, Robert's father, and a crazed stalker who idolizes Ted and is desperate to capture him, along with his son. At the end of the film, the narrator revealed that Donny got arrested for kidnapping Ted, but the charges were dropped and Donny was released when the police realized how stupid it sounds to kidnap a plush toy. Biography Beginnings Donny came from a lower-class background. His mother had presumably left him with his father, who had one-night stands in front of him. When he saw young Ted on television, he immediately admired him and asked his father if he could have one of his own, but he declined since he already had given him a rake as his Christmas present. He then tells Donny to go rake the leaves outside. Heartbroken, Donny gets up, takes one last glance at Ted on television, then leaves the room. Years later, after his son Robert was born, Donny promised himself to be a great father and never say no to his son and let him have anything he wants — including Ted. In Ted Donny is first introduced in a positive way. He approaches John and Ted in the park with his son Robert. Donny had remembered Ted from an interview he had years ago, where the host kept on saying prejudiced jokes because he thought Ted was ALF. He offers to buy Ted from John for Robert, but he refuses and he's a little insulted by Robert's actions towards Ted. Later, Donny's true nature begins to take a darker form when he appears outside of the grocery store Ted works and asks Ted why he's alone. Ted pretends that he isn't alone and that Christ is with him. Sooner or later, Ted leaves with Tami-Lynn. Finally, Donny and Robert kidnap Ted and take him to their old house, which is also their secret hideout. There, Donny's obsession with Ted comes into full circle. On the walls are hundreds of tapped magazine cut-outs of Ted as a kid and an adult. When Donny tells Ted he belongs to Robert now and that the former must do as the latter says, Ted rudely criticizes his getting away with kidnapping and says the "F" word when sarcastically complimenting this example, but Donny yells loudly at him for swearing, scaring Robert. Noticing this, Donny quickly apologizes to his son for this. Donny reveals that when he was young, he asked his dad for a talking teddy bear, but he said no; it was then that he swore that if he ever had a son, he'd never say no to his son again. He also showed Ted a basement full of destroyed teddy bears that he had used to fill Ted's place, only to realize eventually that none of them were real enough. Donny sends Ted and Robert upstairs to play whilst he goes downstairs to dance in private. Before Robert violently rips Ted's ear off for swearing with Jesus' name and the "F" word between the last two parts of His name, he says that like his father, he needed to be punished, suggesting that his father abuses him. Ted tricks Robert into playing hide-and-seek with him and he sneaks downstairs to call John. He tells John who took him and that he thinks Donny and Robert may be lovers, but the phone is quickly disconnected by Donny. Donny and Robert take Ted (whom they'd put in a big bag) into the trunk of the car to go somewhere. It is then that John and Lori smash into the back of Donny's car, breaking the back window and allowing Ted to escape, but during so, his stomach is ripped a bit. Ted runs into a nearby building and he's pursued by Donny. As Robert runs at John and Lori demanding "his" teddy bear back, John punches Robert in the nose and knocks him out (to Lori's shock), saying that he deserved it. Donny catches up with Ted into the building, which, in terms, is Fenway Park. Ted crawls up a stadium, but he's stopped by Donny who offers him love, rocking horses, and dancing, but of course, Ted refuses, telling Donny they're far apart from it. Donny quickly grabs him and throws him onto the field, ripping him in half by accident and draining the magic from him, killing him. Immediately, Donny runs away from a passing police car before Ted is brought back to life by Lori, wishing her life back. In the end, Patrick Stewart reveals that Donny was arrested for kidnapping a plush toy, but the charges were dropped when he and the police realized how completely stupid that sounded. In Ted 2 After having failed to capture Ted in the first film, Donny is now working as a janitor at the Hasbro Toy Company. He discovers that Ted's imminent court case is on the news, and decides to use this to his advantage by convincing the CEO to hire their best lawyer to ensure that Ted loses his case and retains his status as property. He also wants them to capture Ted and study him in the hopes of discovering the secret to creating more live teddy bears. Later on, after Ted storms off to get away from John and Samantha, Donny stalks him and follows him into the New York City Comic-Con. He disguises himself as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and asks Ted for a picture, but when he reveals himself, Ted runs away. As Ted is contacting John and Samantha, Donny appears behind him and knocks him unconscious. Just as Donny is about to cut Ted open with a kitchen knife, John and Samantha arrive at Comic-Con and knock Donny out cold. But Donny doesn't give up. As Ted, John and Samantha are leaving, Donny cuts the cables holding up a model of the Starship Enterprise, hoping the model will crush Ted. His plan fails utterly, however, when John winds up being hit by the model instead, which gets him sent to the hospital. When Donny hides from the security among the Ninja Turtle cosplayers, Ted exposes him by playing Tiffany's "I Think We're Alone Now", allowing security to apprehend him. With Ted now contributing to humanity and authorized as a person, Donny is charged with kidnapping and attempted murder, and was finally sent to jail. In case Donny escapes from jail or if they let him go after his prison sentence has finished again, it was presumed that his computer files were deleted on anything about Ted, preventing him from using any more ideas on his experiments. Personality Donny is an obsessive, violent, short-tempered, cruel, and quick-witted stalker and so-called "fan" of Ted. He cannot accept when things do not go his way and he is apparently stuck in a child-like emotional state. Donny is known to have a severe dislike for profanity, usually responding with either a scream or violence or else he will simply tell the person not to swear. He has an intense love to drink and dance to Tiffany's "I Think We're Alone Now." This is briefly shown in the first film, where Ted is about to escape when he notices Donny dancing to the song on TV. Afterwards, at the end of the film, the footage is used again when the narrator explains Donny's fate. When Robert was born, Donny vowed to be an excellent father and never say no to him. His neglectful upbringing most likely contributed to his current mental state. Since Donny has no wife, Ted assumed in the first film that Robert might also be his lover (although he most likely isn't). Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Young Donny.jpg|Donny as a child. Donny.jpg|Donny talking to Ted. Ted vs. Donny.png|Donny trying to retrieve Ted. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains